Guiame!
by Luna de Swan
Summary: Por que siempre uno tiene esa sensación de angustia a lo nuevo y desconocido, pero si cuentas con una mano que te sostenga, todo se vuelve más claro. Es un KYALIN


**Esta pequeña historia es un KYALIN y va dedicado a el excelente autor SUSURRO NOCTURNO que es el escritor de las afamadas historias UN PUENTE HACIA TI! QUE ES UN KORRASAMI Y SU OTRO MAGNIFICO FIC PRIMAVERA EN CIUDAD REPUBLICA! QUE ES UN MUY PADRE KYALIN. Pido mil disculpas de antemano por la ortografía y la redacción es mi primera historia.**

….

Me pregunto cuando fue que comencé a sentir estos sentimientos, cuando comencé a cambiar, ya lo tenía todo calculado toda mi vida era una rutina fría, desde levantarme a una hora especifica, prepararme el desayuno, incluso de cómo ponerme el uniforme de la policía, todo era un ritual una costumbre que no podía o no quería dejar ir.

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que apareciste de nuevo en mi camino.

¿ Por qué? ¿ Por qué simplemente no me dejaste vivir tranquilamente, sin que nada perturbara mi pequeño e intacto universo?

¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? Que no sabes que no es correcto lo que estas sintiendo, lo que estamos sintiendo. Yo tengo un completo orden, imperturbable, todo lo que tengo es un rígido control, no puedes simplemente venir de la nada y poner todo de cabeza.

Estoy completamente bien así, sin nada que me ate, sin nada que me haga romper mi rígida y monótona rutina, ¿Por qué? No estoy acostumbrada alas muestras de cariño, ha pasado tanto desde la ultima vez, y tengo miedo a darlo todo para después perderlo.

Es un maldito miedo que me carcome el alma, que después de entregar absolutamente todo, a cambio no recibas nada, mas que la soledad misma.

Pero cuando me sumerjo en esas piscinas que son tus ojos, me hacen querer recobrar un poco de las esperanzas ya pérdidas. Tu juegas conmigo, siento tus brazos rodearme con delicadeza, a pesar que saber que soy una mujer fuerte, soy jefa de la policía de Cd. Republica, por amor a Raava!

Pero aun así, tu tacto es tierno y delicado, como si tratases con la flor más delicada de un jardín de flores.

Y no se como sentirme al respecto, por un lado soy una guerrera dura y con un temple de acero, pero también soy una persona, un ser humano que necesita el contacto y el calor de otro ser humano. Con tan solo una caricia y sonrisa tuya, me transportas a un mundo que creía desconocido.

Me la paso combatiendo con toda clase de bandidos y criminales, y toda basura humana que pueda haber, pero lidiar con todas estas sensaciones que solo tu provocas, es algo sinceramente escalofriante.

Si lo admito, tengo miedo, miedo de ti, miedo de mi, miedo de todo, miedo al ¿que dirán? ¿Nos juzgaran? Pero mas que nada tengo miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Por qué, para mí lo eres, eres perfecta y decir que tengo miedo a perderte sería una falacia, tengo terror del mañana, tengo terror de no ser quien esperas, que el día de mañana te des cuenta que no era esa persona y te alejes irremediablemente de mi, no quiero perderte, no quiero, no quiero si lo se, sueno como a una niña remilgosa y egoísta.

¿Pero? Que acaso es malo?

Es tan malo y egoísta, que te quiera solo para mí ?

Tú eres alguien famoso e importante, que siempre viajas para ayudar a las personas, jajaja una digna hija del anterior Avatar.

Eres hermosa, comprensiva y tienes un gran don con las personas, puesto que no solo sanas el cuerpo sino también el alma.

Y si no lo crees, tan solo mírame a mí, has salvado mi alma mi preciosa sanadora personal.

Soy una gruñona, tengo hábitos muy arraigados de los cuales va hacer muy difícil que me deshaga, soy una celosa psicópata, y como no serlo con una novia tan endemoniadamente sexy.

A pesar de mis muchos defectos y miedos, siempre estas ahí para mí, no me sueltas y a pesar de todas mis inseguridades, con tan solo un roce de tus manos morenas y una mirada azulina hacia mis orbes verdosos, causan un efecto mágico en mí, y calmas todo este mar de miedos y confusiones que atormentan mi interior.

No te voy a mentir a un tengo miedo de esto, pero se que juntas lo lograremos, ya que tu eres mi pilar, y quiero creer que yo soy el tuyo.

Por favor toma mi mano, y guíame por este sendero inexplicable.

-Kya, ¿adonde vamos?

Volteas a mirarme con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que entrelazas tu mano con la mía.

-Hacia adelante Lin siempre Adelante.

….

Como mencione es mi primera escrito y es un KYALIN y va dedicado a SUSURRO NOCTURNO que por su culpa esta pareja no sale de mi cabeza.

Espero que a quien se tomo un minuto para leer estas locuras me de su opinión, ya sea buena o mala como dije es mi primer escrito y no creo que me quedara muy bien jejejeje.


End file.
